


Goner White Line Fever

by FrozenHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fernand is an asshole, Fever, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, Mentioned Celica, Mentioned Forsyth, Mentioned Lukas, Mentioned Mathilda, Mentioned Python, Mistaken Identity, Sick Character, Sickfic, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: The knight and the mercenary had explained their archer friend was riddled with fever after helping fight the neceodragons in the swamps.





	Goner White Line Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So whoever Leon's past love is, we don't know what he looks like. 
> 
> I hate myself for even writing this but the idea kept nagging me so here it is

Going into battle, Valbar should have known that three against three seemed like an okay shot. Men on horseback were nothing to himself. Kamui was quick on his feet, his enemies falling before they even have time to prepare. Leon always knew where to hide, just well enough to stay in Valbar's line of sight and hidden from the enemy.

Normally, they did the usual and went on their way. Normally there was little more than a few scrapes and bruises that faded within a week, two at the most.

But as they joined the priestess Celica's merry band, it was much easier to get the battle done. With at least three mages, Valbar didn't have to worry that someone would catch Leon from behind. With another swordsman and a man on horseback, Kamui was able to make faster work of the enemy squadrons than he normally did.

He didn't think they'd get separated at the Bonemire Graveyard. He didn't think the three of them would be fending off necrodragons as they came swooping in to aid the terrors that sprang from the blackened earth.

One of the dastardly creatures let out a shrill screech, making his brain rattle and his ears pop. The bog was rough to get across and Valbar could feel his armor rusting with each step he took.

He thought Kamui and Leon were okay. They had managed to take out two of the monsters, leaving a single neceodragon to deal with.

It shouldn't have been much trouble. 

Armor was not something to be worn in a swamp. Valbar jerked his body forward just as he saw Kamui dash forward and land a critical blow. An arrow flew overhead, followed by Leon's footsteps as he rushed to push Valbar aside.

Valbar grunted with protest as he crashed into the shallower waters, "Leon!"

"Valbar..." Kamui's voice was strained. The air was foggy, and the dragons had kicked up a lot of dirt in the fight.

"Everyone okay?" Valbar pushed himself up, his armor creaking as he drew himself to his full height.

"Leon is down!" Kamui hissed, "I think he got a facefull of necrodragon smoke or something- he's burning up."

Valbar waddled towards his friends, "Leon? How are you feeling?"

Leon looked paler than usual, blinking owlishly as he stood up. Kamui kept a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Strands of hair stuck to his face and neck with sweat and bog water.

The archer looked between them, frowning.

"Leon?" Kamui prompted, tightening his grip slightly, "Buddy, you're freaking me out. Say something."

"D-did you hear that?" Leon asked in a hushed voice. Almost as if he were frightened. Valbar shook his head, "Probably just the wind. Kamui said you breathed in some of the dragon's smoke, remember?"

Leon shook his head, eyes darting frantically as he tried to locate something, "I heard him... I did! Clear as day!"

"Leon, you have a fever," Kamui pointed out, "it's probably just th- Leon, wait!"

Before Valbar could even process what was happening, Leon tore himself away from Kamui and took off at a full sprint; water and muck made him slide but he made surprisingly fast coverage, Kamui having had to tug Valbar along in his rusty armor.

\------

Clive missed Mathilda terribly. With Duma and Mila at war themselves, Mathilda was his one shining light here on earth. Clair was eager to help him when needed, but Clive sent his sister back home, wanting to spare her from having to deal with his depression on the road. 

Once they had reached the Rigelian borders, Python and Forsyth had taken a break. War was too much right now, as Python had explained.

Forsyth went to keep Python's lazy ass in check. Make sure he was a proper archer when Clive and Alm and Lukas came back to collect the two of them for the Deliverance.

Clive was going to make sure Mathilda was at his side when that happened. Lukas was a fine man, but Clive had a feeling he was more open with Alm. The farmboy seemed to get along with everyone, which was good; it wouldn't do to have his squadron butting heads left and right.

Of course, that left the issue of Fernand. A noble at birth, Clive was very familiar with how Fernand thought: only those of noble birth may join the Deliverance, only those of noble birth may lead or have the right to do so. It was something they had clashed heads over multiple times, but things had only gotten worse once Fernand admitted that he wished Mathilda were his and not Clive's.

They still spoke, considered the other a friend, but now Clive was not so sure. Left and right he would insult Alm, or complain about Alm's "ragtag band of idiots" joining the Deliverance.

Alm and his friends were honestly better fighters than he expected. Clive couldn't help but be proud of these kids from some nowhere town in a backwatef village. They were doing some good in the world, acheiving more than they ever would back in Ram.

Clive sorely wished Alm and his friends were with him now, as Fernand had been running his mouth the entire ride back to the Dragon Shrine. Although Clive figured they were a ways away from it, as the landscape was more marshy than dry and paved from feet and carts.

"A noble always has the right of way," Fernand insisted, "I know where we're going."

Clive frowned, "I don't remember the Dragon Shrine being so foggy. Or wet."

He was pretty sure Fernand was pulling directions out of his ass at this point, and he didn't really want to risk running into any necrodragons; large dastards were hard to kill without an Ilwoon, and last he checked, he was equipped with a lance.

"We won't run into anything, Clive," Fernand swore, "Besides, that one up ahead isn't moving. So we're safe."

Clive felt himself starting to sweat. As they neared it, he could see purple smoke still billowing from it's snout, the body gouged with slashes and punctured with arrows. He could hear splashing, and Clive hefted his lance-

"It's you!"

Clive jumped at the man who lurched forward from the fog, clad in bits of armor and wet clothes. His eyes were frantic, breath coming in spurts.

"Are you alright, sir?" Clive leaned forward a tad wary to get off his horse. The man looked pale, his face sticky with sweat and bogwater.

"I told Valbar and Kamui!" the man was almost giddy, "I thought I heard you! I was right!"

Clive unhooked his feet from the stirrups of his horse. He didn't know who this Valbar and Kamui were, but the man was swaying on his feet as he smiled and took a step forward. Fernand raised an eyebrow.

"State your name, man," Fernand demanded. 

Clive winced at how quickly the man's face fell, shaking his head as he took another step forward, "I thought you died, I saw you get hit."

"Fernand," Clive warned, "I think he needs medical attention-"

"Your. Name."

The man's breath hitched, "It's me. It's Leon."

Fernand rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, Leon, I suggest you leave me be. We have no time to waste."

Clive glared at his comrade- couldn't he see this man needed help? Staring at Leon, he could see his knees shaking, the tears pricking his eyes as Leon risked another step towards Fernand, reaching out to let his fingers brush Fernand's knuckles.

"We met at my village, remember? You taught me how to use the bow and arrow-"

Fernand's eyes stormed as Leon went on, oblivious to the obvious rage on his face, "-You told me you loved me, on the battlefield! I still have the ring, please-"

The sound of Fernands rings cracking across Leon's cheek rang throughout the swamp. Clive hadn't realized he had jumped off his horse until he felt the swampwater seeping into his armor, Leon gasping as he held his face, eyes so full of sadness and betrayal, Clive wanted to throw up.

"Fernand!" Clive yelled at the lord, "This man is sick! He needs help!"

Fernand sneered, "He believes I'm some lily-livered lover of his! Me? Love a commoner? No less a man?"

Clive felt his face heat with anger, but a a sniff from Leon made him push the anger away. Schooling his features, he helped Leon sit up. The poor fellow's clothes were absolutely drenched, his shivering becoming violent. The back of his hand against Leon's forehead told him all he needed to know.

"He's burning with fever, Fernand," Clive explained, "he needs help, we have to move him-"

Just as Clive saw that familiar growl on Fernand's mouth, two others burst forth from the fog; one in damp clothes the other in rusted armor. Immediately, they fell at Leon's side, checking him for more signs of injury.

"Don't run off like that, Leon!" the knight admonished. Clive allowed the black haired man to tilt Leon's head side to side, his fingers hovering over the red lines on hks face.

"Who did that?" the man had a hand on his sword, the knight trying to keep Leon conscious. 

Clive gulped. The man glared between Clive and Fernand, "He didn't have that from the necrodragon!"

"Little tramp was delirious!" Fernand cut in harshly, "He ran at me thinking I as some dead man!"

"He has a fever! He's delirious," Clive explained calmly to the knight, "I can give him proper medical treatment back at the base."

Clive suddenly found a katana level with his nose. Eyes following the blade, his gaze landed on the black haired man. A deadly fury was in his eyes, chest heaving as he huffed.

"Kamui, put the sword away."

"Why? Valbar, they hurt Leon!" Kamui was shouting now, his voice reverbating through the thick smog. Clive could hear the distant roar of a neceodragon. He figured in all this mess they probably missed one.

Clive had forgotten that Leon still lay against him, and was currently uselessly pawing at his friend's arm, blinking the smog from his face. The knight- Valbar, Clive tucked the name away for later- grasped Leon's hands, shushing him quietly. Clive felt his heart pang at the obvious gentleness, reminding him of Mathilda.

Mathilda and Leon may get along if Fernand's prideful stubborness didn't get Leon killed in the middle of this godforsaken place.

This Kamui fellow might kill them first.

"He didn't mean to...." Leon whined, fingers limp as he failed to hold Valbar's hand, "He doesn't remember..."

Valbar turned to Clive, "He got a lungful of necrodragon smoke. Fever set on shortly after."

Well, that explained it.

"We can't stop here, Clive," Fernand's voice sliced through Clive's thoughts, "leave the harlot here. He's taken care of, obviously."

 Kamui was shouting. Valbar just held Leon's hand as he began to cry. And his ever rising fever was rising still, if the inferno emanating from his forehead. Clive winced, pulling his hand away from Leon's skin.

"Fernand let go of your idiotic ideals for once in your life!" Clive found himself yelling. Whatever Kamui was yelling about went from  buzz to dead silence as Clive turned on him.

"Clive-"

"No. The Deliverance is for any man or woman from any walk of life," Clive started, "If anyone needs help, we are there to provide it."

Fernand went red, spluttering incoherently, "W-we still do-"

"And yet you're willing to let this man die from fever, which is entirely preventable!" Clive snapped, "Which is unacceptable! So we are going to help him get better."

Fernand furrowed his brow, hefting his lance, "Clive you can't be serious-"

"When we get back to the Deliverance, I want you to rethink your priorities with us."

Kamui and Valbar were quick to thank him, draping Leon across Clive's horse. 

The necrodragons were silent the rest of the way across the swamps.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally Fernand can go jump in a lake why is he such a jerk?
> 
> Good thing Mathilda is with Clive he's much nicer


End file.
